A Deeper Meaning
by Sansetto
Summary: :I do not own Durarara: A shift in power throws Izaya and Shizuo's relationship into a whirlwind. Mikado is there to help a broken Izaya.


**A Deeper Meaning**

Mikado stood in the kitchen, calmly dicing up an onion to throw into a pot of stew, when he suddenly heard his lover's panicked voice. Hurriedly, he placed the knife down and ran into his lover's office. Izaya sat at his desk with wide, horrified eyes, as he held his phone to his ear.

"Izaya?" Mikado said, walking towards the information broker. "Izaya, what's wrong?" The teenager could hear the dial tone coming from Izaya's phone and carefully extracted it from his lover's grip. "Izaya?" he asked softer.

Izaya's eyes snapped to Mikado's face, before melting into an unreadable expression. The raven stood suddenly. "Sorry, but you're going to have to eat dinner alone." With that, Izaya threw on his jacket and left.

Mikado was left with a look of disbelief on his face, as he made his way back to the kitchen. He saw the pot of stew sitting on the stove and tossed his apron onto a nearby chair in irritation. After turning off the burner, Mikado grabbed his own jacket, along with his phone and wallet.

Mikado let out a sigh of content, as he leaned back in his chair. He had decided to eat out and went to Russia Sushi. He still felt cheated for being abandoned so abruptly.

"Why the long face?"

Mikado looked up and saw Simon. "Oh, just Izaya. I went to the trouble of making dinner and he just upped and left."

Simon paused in cleaning the table. "Did he get a call?"

The teenager blinked. "Yes actually. He had this horrified expression on his face."

The big Russian sighed heavily. "It is Shizuo."

"Hm? What's Shizuo got to do with anything?"

Simon sat down across from Mikado. "What? Izaya has not told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Him and Shizuo used to be lovers."

Izaya entered the dark apartment cautiously. When he heard the door click shut, he grabbed hold of his switchblade, but it was too late. A hard fist connected with his jaw, before he was pulled into a bruising kiss and backed into a wall.

"Hn. I can taste your blood."

"Shizuo-"

"Shut it flea!" Even in the dark Izaya could see Shizuo's lips form into a wicked smile. "You're one sick fuck, Izaya," he whispered, before licking away a trail of blood on Izaya's chin. "You hurried here as fast as you could didn't you?"

Izaya whimpered as Shizuo bit hard on his bottom lip. "Y-Yes," he panted.

Shizuo smirked. "And you say Nami's love for her brother is sick. Does your little boyfriend even know?"

"No."

"What?" exclaimed Mikado. "I thought they hated each other!"

Simon nodded. "They do. In daylight. But at night it is different story. Shizuo has Izaya wrapped around his finger very tightly." The Russian's expression turned grim. "Though it is not a healthy relationship."

Izaya let out a scream as his arm became dislocated. Shizuo had been pulling on his arm as he thrust into him. Hot tears ran down his face, but Shizuo only laughed.

"You look so beautiful like this," purred the blonde. "Completely broken and riding my dick." He licked a path up Izaya's spine and softly kissed the skin on his neck, before biting it harshly.

"It started when they met. A shift in their balance of control happened suddenly. Shizuo had the upper hand and it just happened." Simon frowned. "I am not explaining this good."

Mikado shook his head. "It's alright. I got it."

"Well they broke it off, but Izaya never moved on. They only ever meet when something has happened to Shizuo."

"I thought you broke your leg," said Izaya, curled up on the bed, cradling his dislocated arm.

Shizuo chuckled as he pulled up his pants. "You know me, I'm a fast healer." The blonde pulled the cigarette from his lips and snubbed it out on Izaya's skin, causing the broker to yelp and move away. "Get out."

The raven tried to move as fast as he could with his aching body. When he was dressed, he didn't even look back as he left the apartment. He didn't get far. He collapsed in a tunnel, curling up in pain.

Mikado stood abruptly. "Simon I have to go."

The mentioned Russian nodded. "He's not at hospital."

Mikado thanked Simon as he ran out the door and into the busy streets of Ikebukuro. He had no idea where Shizuo lived, but something guided him. Something was telling him which way to go.

Soon he arrived in a tunnel covered in graffiti. At the end he could see a black mass and hurried towards it.

"Izaya..."

The information broker's head snapped up in surprise, before a smile forced its way on his battered and bleeding face. "Hey Mikado," he greeted. "I-"

Mikado dropped to his knees and wrapped Izaya in a hug. "I understand."

That's all it took for Izaya to grasp onto Mikado with his good hand, bury his face in the teen's shoulder, and cry.


End file.
